1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting an energy absorbing system of an automobile vehicle steering column. The steering column is mounted in a support assembly which is connected and fastened to the structure of the vehicle by fixing means, with at least one energy absorbing capsule disposed on one of the fixing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are steering columns which have one or more energy absorbing capsules mounted directly on the fixing axis or axes. The energy absorption of each capsule therefore depends on clamping the support assembly to the structure of the vehicle.
In mass production, as in the automobile industry, it is difficult to achieve and to guarantee precise and constant fixing tightness and therefore a precise and constant clamping pressure on the energy absorbing capsule or capsules. As the energy absorption of these capsules depends directly on the clamping, this results in imprecise absorption of energy. In existing and future automobile vehicles, however, it is increasingly imperative for passive safety characteristics to be accurate and effective.